The Unexpected Love
by xlyssx23
Summary: she had her secret crush, things go wrong, she has her best friend who will always have her back, will things go smooth and turn out right? Read to find out!
1. Prolouge

**he was popular,**

*shows nate with a crowd of people around him*

**she was just an ordinary girl**

*shows mitchie walking down the hallway*

**with only one friend**

*shows mitchie and caitlyn sitting and laughing*

**wanna know what these to teens have in common?**

**a love for music**

*shows them running into eachother at Camp Rock*

**follow their story of **

**friendship**

*mitchie and nate playing music by the docks laughing*

**love**

*shows nate leaning in to kiss mitchie*

**drama**

*shows mitchie running from nate crying*

**and their possible shot at making it big?**

*brown says "and the winner of final jam is..."

please review! im new to writing so i would realllly appreciate feedback (:


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: hey guys sorry i havent updated. I've been busy with schoolwork and such. Hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it's suckish (if thats a word lol ;] )**

**chapter 1:**

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn Gellar shouted down the halls of West Hill Academy one morning. "hey caity..." Mitchie replied with a sigh. "so i'm guessing its a no?" Caitlyn asked.

"you betcha. she didnt even give me a chance to explain how big of a deal this is to me, it's everything i have ever dreamed of..and now its ruined." Mitchie said with a huff.

"hmm...well there's always next year" "yea thats true" with that, Mitchie shut her locker and they walked off to first period, Math.

**MEANWHILE:**

"YO GREY!" captain of the football team, Joe Jones shouted down the hallway running up to his friend Nate.

"hey man what's up?" Nate replied while doing a handshake with Joe.

"nothing really man, are you going to the big party saturday?" Joe asked.

"no dude i cant. I'm going on a last minute vacation with my family to...uh..hawaii..." Nate responded nervously.

"oh alright but that sounds like so much fun! i'm sure there will be a ton of hawaiin chicks on the beach and you can go surfing and itll be sick" Joe said enthusiastically.

"yeah i guess but listen i gotta go to Math. ill catch you later man" Nate said as he slammed his locker and rushed off to class.

**AFTER SCHOOL WITH MITCHIE AND CAITLYN:**

"Mom! i'm home!" Mitchie shouted as her and Caitlyn walked in her house. "Hi honey, hi Caitlyn, how was school girls?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"it was alright we had a huge AP Chem test today." Mitchie replied.

"oh thats good but listen i need to tell you girls something...i got an important call today that will change your lives. its an opportunity of a lifetime. its-" mrs. Torres said but was cut off by Mitchie.

"what is it mom? just tell us. the suspense is killing me."

"welll..."

**Ha! cliffhanger. please review. what do you think is gonna happen? 5 reviews until i post the next chapter(:**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i own nothing...sadly.**

**oh and biiiig thanks to xoTINAx3xo for adding my story to your story alert! really means alot!**

_**previously:**_

"oh thats good but listen i need to tell you girls something...i got an important call today that will change your lives. its an opportunity of a lifetime. its-" mrs. Torres said but was cut off by Mitchie.

"what is it mom? just tell us. the suspense is killing me."

"welll..."

**NOW:**

"well...I've got you guys summer jobs! now you can start on that college tuition for the fall"

"seriously mom! i thought this would be like really life shattering. It's just a stupid summer job..jeeez you got my hopes up for nothing!" mitchie said then stormed upstairs. "Michelle! dont you dare talk to me in that tone! i am your mother and i should be treated with respect" her mom scolded.

"yea mitch, that was being a little harsh" caitlyn piped in. "whatever" mitchie said before walking into her room.

Her room practically describes her personality. (picture of room in profile if your curious)

"hey mitch..uhh dont you think you should have maybe like waited for your mom to explain to us about the job?" caitlyn said apprehensively.

"ugh..i dont know im just so mad that she rejects paying for me to go to camp and then thinks it's all better by getting me a job? i should probably go apologize" mitchie replied. Right as she was about to open the door, her mom knocked on it.

"oh hey mom i was just about to come find you. listen, i'm sorry i reacted the way i did, i guess i'm still a little mad about the whole not going to camp this year and i felt as if you were just throwing a job at me to make up for it, but i know you were just doing it to be thoughtful. i truly am sorry."

"oh mitch, honey, its okay really. but here you're going to need a suitcase for this" her mom said.

"why? where exactly am i working?"

"oh you know...just in this small city in minnesota. Right by a beautiful lake in the woods. you've heard of it i'm sure. it's a place where dreams come true with a chance to make it big...CAMP ROCK!" her mom exclaimed.

"AHHHHHH! NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY! this is awesome. how did this happen?" mitchie said freaking out.

"well Connie's Catering is really starting to take off and Brown Cesario who owns Camp Rock called me and asked to cater this summer. and i'm going to be short on staff so you get to go at a discounted rate" her mother explained.

"omb this is so coool...but wait..what about caity, i can't go if shes not going." mitched said with realization.

"oh well we are short a staff member, so if she'll help-" Connie started.

"-YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! i just have to ask my parents and hopefully they'll say yes. i'm sure they will cause they travel overseas so much over summer vacation so if they know ill be going with you and your mom and we're helping out i bet mom and dad will say yes an-" caitlyn rambled.

"caitlyn!" connie and mitchie explained. "I've already talked to your mom about it she said ok and that you should probably go pack right now since we leave in two days. Your mom and dad are going to italy tomorrow so u can spend the night tonight and tomorrow night then camp rock. so go on and pack it up!" connie explained.

"oh my gosh ok i'm going to pack. Mitchie do u wanna run to the store and get candy, popcorn, pop and a bunch of other stuff while i go home to pack and meet back here for a movie night!" caitlyn said rushed.

"alright. ready...break!" Mitchie said and they cracked up laughing before leaving to do their duties.

**(a/n: omb- oh my bieber haah) oh my im soooo sorry for not updating lately. i'm suuuper busy lately. and sorry for the grammar mistakes, i dont have a spell checker on wordpad and thats all i have on my laptop well PLEASE REVIEW! **

**toodles**


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys I'm home sick today so I thought I might as well update another chapter on here. dont worry I will be including Nate in this chapter as well as introducing a lot more characters. so read and enjoy!**

**oh and to one of my reviewers: **chloe:** If you have such a problem with Mitchie and Nate being together then why bother reading this? I like getting constructive criticism and all, but it clearly says that it is a Nate/Mitchie fic so why would you bother clicking on my story if you dont like them together? thats all(:**

**disclaimer: I dont own anything besides tyler and Nate's mom **

**Chapter 3:**

*with Nate* *same time as Mitchie and Caitlyn last chapter*

"Mom! I'm home from school. where are you?" Nate said as he walked through the door of his house after school. "In the livingroom with tyler honey" his mom replied. with that, Nate walked into the living room to greet his mom and little brother.

Tyler is 3 1/2 years old with piercing blue eyes and a full head of curly hair. there is rarely a time that this little boy isnt smiling or laughing. He wants to be like Nate and always plays the drums on pots and pans in the kitchen.

"hey ty-ty how was your day today?" Nate asked while ruffling his hair. "Natey! it was fun. we watched wow wow wubbzy and played games and guess what?" tyler said with endless enthusiasm. "what bud" "me and mommy made a cake! and i got to decorate it with frosting and guess what color the frosting is?" "uhmm...lemme guess..Blue?" "yea! i made it blue cause I know its your favoriteist color" tyler said with proudness in his voice. "aw really, thanks bud. now how bout me and you go have some of this blue cake and see how it turned out." "ok...ill race you. ready set, go!" and the two brothers ran to the kitchen.

"honey after you're done you better start packing for camp, you leave in two days and I know you're gonna want to spend all day tomorrow playing with tyler" Nate's mom told him. "I know and I might have to go to the mall for some clothes and I need more guitar picks, but I can do that tomorrow with tyler" Nate replied.

*with Mitchie*

"hey mom I'm back from the store, is Caitlyn back yet?" Mitchie asked. "yea she is up in your room. but here can you bring this tray up? i made you guys some cookies" "alright thanks mom." Mitchie said then walked upstairs.

"hey cait, so i have a couple of movies picked out...theres new moon, the hangover, grown ups, camp star 2: the final jam, and 13 going on 30" Mitchie said as she was walking in her room. "uhm i'm kinda in the mood for a comedy so lets watch the hangover its a classic" Caitlyn replied. "ok sounds good to me" two hours later Mitchie and Caitlyn were on the floor crying from laughing so hard. "that..is..the...funn-..iest...movies...e." Caitlyn said in between laughs. after the two girls calmed down, they decided to go to bed. the next day they were going to spend the day shopping and hanging around since camp was the day after that.

-skip the next day, now it is the first day of camp-

"girls we're here, now go over to that table, i think they are giving out cabin assignments and your schedules. go put your stuff down in your designated cabins and then would you be able to come help me unload the van and get food ready for dinner? We're gonna make burgers tonight since it will be fast and easy" Connie (mrs. torres) said but when she turned to the girls they were already gone. she sighs.

*with Nate*

"hey uncle brown, i'm all unpacked and everything so i'm gonna go for a walk around camp and see if there are any familiar faces from last year" Nate said as his uncle walked through the door to his cabin. "alright lad be careful, dont fall in the lake again like you did last year" uncle brown joked. "haha very funny uncle brown" Nate replied.

Nate grabbed his ipod and walked around aimlessly for about two hours. As he was changing songs on his ipod, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking and fell to the ground with a thud.

"oh shoot i'm so sorry are you ok?" Nate said to the girl on the ground that he ran into. "what? oh yea i'm ok just a couple small scratches, nothing broken though." the mystery girl replied with a shy smile and a little blush. her hair was blocking her face so he couldn't get a good view as to who she was.

"ok good, so whats your name?" Nate asked while helping her up.

"oh my name is-"

"NATEY-BOY!" they heard in the distance.

"whos that?" the girl asked.

"oh just..."

**to be continued. muahaha (: **

**PLEASE REVIEW! the more reviews I get the faster I will upload another chapter so let me know what you think so far.**


	5. Chapter 4

heyy sorry i havent updated in a while...ive been suuuuper busy with school and drama with friends that ive been neglecting this storyy...i apologize. But, I have a couple ideas popping into my head for chapters so i will update as much as i can. reviews are greatly appreciated...now..on with the story!

_Previously:_

_"oh my name is-"_

_"NATEY-BOY!" they heard in the distance._

_"whos that?" the girl asked._

_"oh just..."-_

_Now:_

'-thats just my cousin Shane and his older brother Jason" Nate replied.

"oh okay" mitchie replied. "but anyways, my name is-"

"NATE! Hey man! whatsup?" shane interuppted again.

"oh nothing really did you guys just get here?" nate asked.

"yea and i see you already took the single bed in our cabin? that is sooo not fair, i do NOT want to share a bunkbed with birdbrain over there" pointing to Jason. Speaking of him..

"Nate Nate Nate dude did you see that blue jay that just flew by? it was so cool, it even had hints of deep navy blue in its wings. Man i've never seen anything like it. Those are like super pretty and i wanna go pet it, maybe even get one as a pet! that would be sweet. Penelope my parrot just seems so lonely. i feel so bad leaving it at home for the summer, but mom promised to feed it everyday." Jason said over enthusiastically while running over to the group"

"uhmm i see that you are busy, I guess that i will see you around sometime...bye." Mitchie said with her face still hidden. She ran over to Caitlyn who was by a stage that said 'Beach Jam' on it.

"whoa...who was that? Nate's little 'friend'?" Shane said mockingly. "No, i have no clue who that was i was walking and we ran into eachother and i accidently knocked her down, but i didn't get the chance to introduce myself or catch her name." Nate said

"Oh well she looked like your type natey-boy"

"How could you tell? I couldn't even see her face, it was covered by her hair." Nate said questionably.

"Ha yea thats true but hey look i think Dee is about to start the annual opening speech"

"ok lets go" and they started to walk towards the stage.

"Hellooooo Camp Rockers! Today is the first day of camp and i am just so excited and i hope you are too. This year we opened two new classes and there are even junior rockers on the opposide of camp grounds. Now who's excited for the jams this summer?" Dee La Duke, the camp director's assistant shouted. there were shouts of excitement in the crowd. "More importantly, who's ready for FINAL JAM!" the campers erupted in cheers. "This year we have special judges for final jam, they include: Peyton Sawyer-Scott from Red Bedroom Records, Christopher Andrews from Lava Records, and Jim Michaels from Hollywood Records. So do your best, final jam is at the end of camp so there is plenty of time to practice no worries. We introduced more jams so now there is one once a week instead of every other week. Each jam has a different jam. In your information packet, you will find your cabin assignment, schedule, and the list of jams. I hope you have an awesome summer. Rock on, and most importantly HAVE FUN! WOO!" Dee said then jumped off the stage.

***MITCHIE'S POV***

"Come on Mitch! Let's hurry over to the registration tables to get our schedules and everything before the big rush that'll take like a bajillion hours!" I heard Caitlyn faintly say. I was in such deep thought about my little encounter earlier I zoned out.

"mitchie? mitch? hellloooo. are you there?" Caitlyn said getting my full attention. "Yeah sorry, let's go" i said with a smile. I guess i'm gonna have to tell her about it later.

Once we got to the front of the line, I went up to Dee for my schedule. "name please honey." Dee said sweetly. "uhm, Mitchie Torres." "ahh here it is, well here ya go, your schedule, cabin assignment, and key. Have fun!" Then me and Caitlyn met up to see where we were living. "what cabin are you in?" Caitlyn asked.

"I'm in Cabin Groove. how about you?" "same with me. thank god, i would not be able to deal with living with all of my roommates being strangers. this is going to be so fun...but wait...where is this?" i stopped in my tracks and thought. "oh wait..thats a good point i really have no clue, i was planning on just walking around until we found it." "ha oh mitchie." then Caitlyn bumped into someone. "Oh hi, im sorry i wasnt paying attention where i was going, me and my friend are just looking for where Cabin Groove is." Caitlyn said to this mysterious boy. He looked somewhat familiar.

"It's okay, i wasn't really paying attention either. But i know where that cabin is, it's two down from mine. I can show you if you want" the boy replied

"ok thanks sooo much." Caitlyn said.

"by the way my name is Shane, me my brother Jason, and my Cousin Nate all share our cabin together, Cabin Funk, maybe we can meet up for opening jam or something." Shane said. Then i realized why he looked familiar. When i ran into Nate, which i am still embarassed about, Shane was the one that interuppted us with his brother.

"I'm Caitlyn and this is my bestfriend Mitchie. And sure, that sounds good to me. Now let's go to our cabin, my arms are going to break because this luggage is really heavy" Caitlyn complained. as usual.

"okay then...OFF TO CABIN GROOVE" Shane said while pumping his fist into the air like a sword and leading the way. Me and Caitlyn giggled and followed.

**ok there ya go...chapter 4. i hope it was good. i have alot to write so i will hopefully be updating soon. (: review**


	6. Chapter 5

**HI EVERYONE! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY, IT MEANS ALOT...REALLY. LOL SO ANYWAYS I HAVE ALOT OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY I JUST HAVE TO PIECE THEM ALL TOGETHER. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN. I'M REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EVERYTHING, BUT BEAR WITH ME FOLKS. (: SO HERE'S THE NEXT INSTALLMENT OF "THE UNEXPECTED LOVE" ENJOY!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_"by the way my name is Shane, me my brother Jason, and my Cousin Nate all share our cabin together, Cabin Funk, maybe we can meet up for opening jam or something." Shane said. Then i realized why he looked familiar. When i ran into Nate, which i am still embarassed about, Shane was the one that interuppted us with his brother._

_"I'm Caitlyn and this is my bestfriend Mitchie. And sure, that sounds good to me. Now let's go to our cabin, my arms are going to break because this luggage is really heavy" Caitlyn complained. as usual._

_"okay then...OFF TO CABIN GROOVE" Shane said while pumping his fist into the air like a sword and leading the way. Me and Caitlyn giggled and followed._

_**NOW:**_

**MITCHIE'S POV**

"Well here ya go, Cabin Groove." Shane said while opening the door. "After you m'ladies" he said while making gesture for us to enter.

"whoaa.. this cabin is sweet!" Caitlyn said while throwing her stuff down on a bed. I have to admit, it is a pretty cool cabin. When you walk in, there are two single beds on the left wall. On the back wall, there is another bed next to a window with a great view of the lake. In between the two beds there is a small dresser table with a lamp and alarm clock in the shape of a guitar. There is also a table similar next to the other bed. On the right side of the room there are three dressers; one purple, one lime green, and one orange. No wonder on the applications we sent had questions like 'who we would like to room with', 'favorite color', and 'our strongest field in music'. They were definitley for room schemes. I picked purple for favorite color, and Caitlyn picked lime green. I wonder who picked orange? It's probably our other roomate. well duh or why else would it be in here. Anyways lemme tell you about the rest of the room. Next to these dressers, is a bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower. One thing that caught my eye was one of those large 'famous' mirrors over the sink that has those big lightbulbs around it. In the middle of the room there was a white shaggy rug with different colored polka dots on it. On top of the carpet was three beanbags, that were green, purple, and orange. The border on the top of the walls are various music notes on a music staff. I'm gonna like living here for the summer. Anyways, Caitlyn and I took the beds that were next to eachother and started to unpack. Thats when i realized Shane was still in the room.

"So Shane, are you going to be performing tonight?" I asked him trying to start conversation. He seemed like a nice guy.

" uhm, yea i think me, jase, and nate are gonna do something we worked on during the school year, how about you guys. What are your guys' specialties?" he asked us.

"well. I sing, play guitar, piano, violin, and write music. But i used to do some hip-hop." i said.

"and i produce music for mitchie, and i've been dancing since i was five. And to answer your question, yes we will be performing tonight. Well Mitchie is singing, but I made the back tracking to it." Caitlyn responded.

"Oh thats cool, i can't wait to hear. But hey, i gotta go get ready with the guys, we will come pick you up here in about and hour and a half. is that okay?" Shane asked while walking out to the porch. "Yea sounds perfect! see you then." Caitlyn said excitedly. Hmm...i think she is starting to like him...I'll have to ask her later. "Ok, bye ladies" Shane said then followed the dirt path to his cabin which isnt that far. I wonder what the guy's cabin looked like..I will just have to find out later. But first I need to get unpacked and prepare for my song and get ready for Opening Jam, all in an hour and a half.

" So Mitchie, where were you before you met up with me before the opening speech?" Caitlyn asked while putting clothes away in the drawers.

"Oh, so uhm i decided to take a walk around the camp grounds and i was looking up at the sky because it looked beautiful, but i wasn't really paying attention to where i was going and..i..uhm bumped into someone." I said not mentioning who i bumped into.

"Really? Who'd you bump into? Anyone we know?" "haha funny story. He goes to our school...Captain of the football team, really cute, shane's cousin actually, the boy i've had a crush on for like ever...yea you definitley know him"I said back. "oh my gosh...Nate's here? Mitch this is awesome now you can get to know him better and not have to deal with stupid Ashley and her stupid friends." Caitlyn responded back. You're probably wondering who Ashley is. Well she is basically the Queen Bee of my school. Has been since like forever. I used to be best friends with her but once we hit seventh grade, she hated me for no reason. Oh and to top it all off, shes the head cheerleader. Now, you might be thinking 'oh so what shes head cheerleader, no big deal' but yes it is a big deal. You see, the head cheerleader is always linked to the captain of the football player and they always date. So yea Ashley is dating Nate and i have a crush on him. But anyways, back to the story...

"well, you never know what could happen, but hey the guys are gonna be in fifteen minutes what are you wearing? What are you performing anyways?" Caitlyn inquired after glancing at her watch.

"i'm just gonna wear my black denim shorts, a purple off the shoulder shirt, and black ankle boots, then just keep my hair straight with a small bump in the front pulling my bangs back. As for the song, i'm gonna sing Who Will I Be, you have the back-tracking to it right?"

"ooh that sounds cute! and yea i got it right here lemme just put it on my-"

"knock knock!" A voice came from outside their door.

"just a minute" I shouted to the person while getting my boots on.

"hey boys. you ready for the jam?" caitlyn said while flinging the door open.

"yea! we're so excited to get back on that stage and perform. oh and by the way this is my cousin jason. Nate said he was gonna meet us there because he was on the phone with his four year old brother tyler" Shane replied and pointed to jason while introducing him.

"oh alright. well hey lets get to the jam! im performing second so i wanna be early to warm up." I said once realizing jam was going to begin.

"alright lets go"

"helllllooo campers! welcome to our first jam of the summer known as Opening Jam! We have a couple familiar faces performing as well as some new ones, and i'm sure everyone is gonna totally rock it! now, give it up for our first performer, Tess Tyler!" Dee exclaimed. wow, is she always this peppy? hmm..i guess so. well anyways, here's that tess tyler chick. She came on in a sparkly gold dress while two other girls followed behind her but in silver dresses. i'm assuming they are her backup singers. wow. this will be an interesting performance.

"hey guys, i'm tess tyler, but i'm sure everybody here knows that" she started. i scoffed. She is definitley a stuck up bi-

"one of my moms FABULOUS song writers wrote this for me. well, here it goes."

_I'm too cool for my dress _

_These shades don't leave my head _

_Everything you say is so irrelevant _

_You follow and I lead _

_Tou wanna be like me _

_But you're just a wannabe _

_Love it or hate it _

_I can't help the way I am _

_Hope you don't misunderstand _

_But I'm too cool, too cool _

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you _

_Don't take it personal _

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth _

_I'm too cool for you _

_You think you're hot _

_But I'm sorry you're not _

_Exactly who you think you are _

_Can't tell you what, that you haven't got _

_When we walk into the room _

_I'm too cool for you _

_You're lucky I'm so nice _

_Even I'm surprised _

_You are still aloud to be in my crew _

_I'll show you how it's done _

_If you wanna be someone _

_Just watch me and you'll learn some _

_Me, myself and I agree _

_You'll never catch up with me _

_'Cause I'm too cool, too cool _

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you _

_Don't take it personal _

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth _

_I'm too cool for you _

_You think you're hot _

_But I'm sorry you're not _

_Exactly who you think you are _

_Can't tell you what, that you haven't got _

_When we walk into the room _

_I'm too cool for you _

_You see, some are born beauty _

_Brains, and talent and they got it all _

_While others have to try all their lives _

_Still they never get the call _

_That's the difference between you and me _

_Obviously, I'm a natural _

_I'm the real deal, yeah _

_I can't help the way I am _

_Hope you don't misunderstand _

_But I'm too cool, too cool _

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you _

_Don't take it personal _

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth _

_I'm too cool for you _

_Too cool, too cool _

_Yeah, I'm too cool to know you _

_Don't take it personal _

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth _

_I'm too cool for you"_

Ok this chick is a total brat. ughh people these days! here comes Dee on stage again to introduce the next act. oh wait that's me... oh man i'm so nervous!

"wow tess, that was uhm. that was some performance, now our next performer is new to camp rock, so let's give a warm welcome to Mitchie Torres!" Dee said while motioning me to go on stage. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey guys, as Dee said i'm new this year and i'm really nervous, i haven't really performed in front of a large crowd before, only my best friend Caitlyn, who did the back tracking to this by the way, but anyways, this song i wrote myself. its called 'Who will i be'". i made sure to emphasize the word myself. the music began and then i got so lost in the music my nerves just vanished.

_Whoo, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well lets see_

_There's so many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a moviestar_

_In my head, a voice says_

_[Chorus:]_

_Why not?_

_Try everything_

_Why stop?_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_'cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is_

_Up to me!_

_If I decide_

_I'm the girl_

_To change the world_

_I can do it anytime_

_Opportunity_

_Right in front of me_

_And the choice if all mine_

_Why not?_

_Try everything_

_Why stop?_

_Reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_'cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is_

_Up to me!_

_I wanna find the who I am inside_

_Who will I be_

_I wanna show the way that_

_I can shine, yeah!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice up to me_

_Who will I be?_

_Whoo, who will I be?_

_Who will I be! _

Once i was done, i looked over to where Caitlyn, Shane and Jason were. Oh and it looks like Nate showed up too. Greaat. They all (especially the boys) seemed to be blown away by my song. I didnt think it was that great but their faces show otherwise. i jumped off stage and headed over to them.

**hey! well no cliffhanger here! i once again apologize for not updating. i hope this chapter made it up to you. its pretty long (well to me it is for being over two thousand words!) **

**but please review it means alot, and it motivates me to update quicker. **

**and Happy Holidays!**

**-xlyssx23**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I would like to thanks the few people that have reviewed my story so far. There are a lot of people who have added this story to their favourites and/or have added me to their alerts. That truly means a lot to me.**

**SPECIAL SHOUTOUT GOES TO:FanmadeGlacier;I now have a beta reader!**

**I hope everybody had a great Christmas. Mine was wonderful. :D I did a lot of brainstorming for the story.**

Chapter 6:

Mitchie's POV:

"Hey Mitchie! You did great, Caitlyn said you were good, but man...that was excellent!"

Shane praised her as I rejoined the group, who were all smiling in admiration.

"Yeah! What Shane said! I'm surprised nobody has signed you yet, like seriously, wow." Jason added.

"Well, I don't really like singing in front of a bunch of people. I usually get nervous, but now, I think I am almost 90% over that. It was really weird; once the music started and I sang the first line, my nerves just seemed to vanish." I said.

"That's what happens to true performers, like Nate over here. Once he starts getting into a song, it's like he's in another world, just him and his music" Shane responded.

"Oh...um, yeah I guess I do..." Nate said finally joining the conversation. I noticed he was rubbing the back of his neck as if he was nervous or something. Hmm, I wonder why?

After a couple more campers came up on stage, it was the end of opening jam. The boys never got to perform because Jason being Jason was running to chase a bird and tripped and fell flat on his face. One thing that broke his landing though was his guitar; his lucky bright blue electric guitar to be exact. The neck of that thing was broken in half and man Jason was a wreck the rest of the night. Who could blame him though? If that happened to me, i would be feeling the same exact way.

After Shane and Nate brought Jason back to their cabin to calm him down and get some band aids, Shane walked us over to our cabin.

Nate stayed behind with Jason to keep an eye on him. Now that I think of it, Nate seemed kind of quiet tonight. I mean, I don't know him personally but from school I know that he isn't usually this quiet. He would always be shouting down the halls to his friends. Maybe there's a problem with the 'she-devil' of a girlfriend he has. Whatever, it isn't really my problem.

Once we got to our cabin and changed into our pyjamas, we realized that the other roommate still hasn't showed up. I wonder if maybe she dropped out last minute. Well, it's time for me to go to bed. We have another day off since it is Sunday tomorrow, the classes start Monday.

I woke up the next morning due to a loud crash. Alarmed, my eyes flew open and I jumped in my bed. After I calmed down a little, slowly sat up and took a look around my room. There was a rather strange shadow on the other side of the room. I figured it was just a chair or something, but I noticed it moved. I did the first thing I could think of doing; I screamed. Not just a small little scream, but a loud high pitched scream. Caitlyn shot out of bed. "What the hell Mitch?" She exclaimed.

No matter what time of day, **never**, I repeat **never** wake up Caitlyn. She is **not** a morning person. "There-there was something moving over there" I said; still nervous, and pointed to the other side of the room.

It was about 3a.m. so it was still dark out. The only light in the room was from the moonlight. As the figure got closer to us, the door flew open and the lights flew on. Caitlyn, the mysterious person and I, all screamed in unison. After I looked to see who was at the door, I started to break out laughing. There stood Shane, Nate and Jason, all out of breath with worried looks on their faces. The funniest part was that Nate was holding a lamp, Jason was holding a bird stuffed animal, and oddly enough, Shane was holding a pillowcase. Out of all the things he could have used; why a pillowcase?

"Shane, why do you have a pillowcase?" I managed to get out in between my fit of laughter.

Shane's face turned beat red, and frankly, the sight in front of me was just plain priceless! "Oh, well, you know. I was going to... I was going to suffocate the person that was breaking in. Yeah that's it! I was going to suffocate them!" He said making up an excuse.

"So, why were you screaming at 3 o'clock in the morning?" Nate asked after yawning.

"Oh, well; I woke up to a large crash and then I saw something moving across the room and I thought someone was breaking in so I got scared and screamed on impulse." I said all in one breathe.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. You see; my plane was late and I just got here. I tried being as quiet as possible, but my suitcase accidentally fell off of a chair and caused the crash that you heard," a quiet voice spoke.

"Oh don't worry. It's okay, I was just concerned someone was breaking into our cabin," I assured her.

"Ok thanks. I should probably introduce myself. My name is Peggy Dupree, and well obviously I'm your other cabin mate." The girl, now known as Peggy, replied with a chuckle at the end.

"It's nice to meet you Peggy, despite the odd circumstances,"I replied with a smile, though she probably couldn't see it. "My name is Mitchie, this is Caitlyn and these three are Nate, Jason, and Shane." I replied pointing to everyone as I introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you guys," she said. They all replied with something along the lines of 'you too'.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed. Bye ladies. I'll see y'all in the morning," Jason said after a yawn escaped his mouth. "Well, it looks to me that Caitlyn already beat you to it Jase," Nate told his friend, pointing at Caitlyn, who was in fact passed out on her bed.

(SKIP TO FIRST DAY OF CLASSES)

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'What the heck? Where is this beeping coming from?' I thought while still in a dream-like state.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

'It sounds like my alarm**...Crap**! My alarm! It's the first day of classes and me and Caity need to get up early to help in the kitchen.'

"Caitlyn! Wake up! We need to go help my mom in the kitchen, remember? Come on, wake up we don't want to be late!" I said while hurriedly throwing on denim shorts and a 'The Summer Set' band shirt. I threw my hair in a messy bun, not worrying about makeup. I never do anyways. Caitlyn still wasn't up...well I have a way to wake her up.

**"Caitlyn Michelle Gellar, get your butt up right now! We have places to be, you better be out of the bed and ready in five minutes!" **I shouted at her. This definitely worked, she jumped right out of bed. i decided to give her some space and wait on the porch steps. Minutes later she came outside with shorts, our volleyball sportswear shirt on and boots.

"Alright, alright, I'm ready, so let's go" She said grumpily. I've known her for practically my whole life and I know she LOVES her sleep, and since I accidently woke everyone up last night, she isn't too keen with me. Whatever, time to go help out in the kitchen.

Once we walked up the steps to the kitchen, I could see through the screen on the door that my mom was really busy cooking. Joy. I strode in with Caitlyn trudging behind me. "Hi mom, good morning," I said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Connie" Caitlyn piped in.

"Good morning girls. I need you to get started right away, Can you and your four hands go on over and make the scrambled eggs?"

"Actually Connie; make that six hands," Brown said walking through the kitchen door. "I have a camper here already on kitchen duty, his name is-"

**Cliff hanger! Who do you think is the new person helping in the kitchen? Write your answer in a review!**

**Who heard about Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber? What do you think about it? **

_**(FanmadeGlacier says: WHAT! When did that happen?)**_

**Cutest Jonas Brother? **_**(FanmadeGlacier says: Nick)**_

**Favourite song at the moment? ( it could be used in this story ;] ) **_**(FanmadeGlacier: Either 'Not me, not I', 'I can't break it to my heart' or 'That's freedom' all by Delta Goodrem.)**_

**Favorite Camp Rock pairings? (you never know, things can twist in the story, but that's for me to know and you to find out) ;P**_** (FanmadeGlacier says: Nitchie. And I hope not.)**_

**I can't believe it's already like the second full week of January; time is going by so fast! Wow!**

**I truly am sorry that I haven't updated in forever; I got my computer taken away and all the files were on there but I have it back now so I will be reviewing more often.**

**-R-E-V-I-E-W-**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this is FanmadeGlacier! I'm posting this because I'm the new co-writer of The Unexpected Love and xlyssx23 isn't able to acces her account properly. So sorry for the long wait; here is chapter 7!**

* * *

"Why hello Brown, who do we have here?" Connie asked, pointing to Brown's surprise guest.

"This is one of my nephews, Nate. He's on kitchen duty for the next week because he pushed another camper into the lake, this morning. Which I'm sure he is very sorry about; isn't that right Nate?" Brown asked, giving Nate a disappointed look.

"Yes Uncle Brown, I've told you time and time again I'm sorry. I just let my anger get the best to me. It won't happen again" Nate explained in an annoyed tone. Clearly he'd received a lot of hassle from Brown.

"Well Nate, my name is Connie Torres, you can call me Connie, and this is my daughter Mitchie and her friend Caitlyn," Mom introduced. She shook his hand before letting go and giving him a contemplative look. "You know, you look somewhat familiar, as if I know you from somewhere," my mom told him, while thinking of where she recognized him from.

I rolled my eyes; internally of course as it wouldn't do me much good if my crush thought I disliked him. Of course, my Mom knew him! He goes to my school for God's sake. We've been in the same class since elementary school.

"Well Ma'am I go to school with Mitchie and Caitlyn," Nate replied politely.

"Ah yes! That's why I recognize you!" she exclaimed, like she figured out this big math problem she'd been working on for ages. "Anyway, why don't you go cut up some fruit and the girls will help you when they're finished with the eggs," Mom ordered before going off to the other side of the kitchen to finish the pancakes.

Now that I thought about it, this was a really big breakfast, but there are a lot of campers. I gave a quiet humph as I though about all the work I had to do.

Nate nodded and went off to do his assigned work.

An hour later we were done and Mom was letting us go off to breakfast.

"Ok kids we're all finished up in here, so you can go eat in the mess hall.

Hey, you even have a head start! Thanks for the help! I'll see you all at lunch. "she dismissed us before going off to do who knows what.

"Alright, thanks Mom see you later!" I waved goodbye before walking alongside Nate and Caitlyn. We entered the mess hall and found Jason and Shane, who looked positively pissed, waiting at a table in the back.

"Nate?" I asked. "Was Shane the one you pushed in the lake?"

He nodded with a smirk and I smirked back. A pissed off Shane was bound to be fun.

When we reached the table, tension was high in the air. Shane was glaring at Nate and Nate was just watching him with amusement, as did I. Caitlyn and Jason, however, were standing at the sidelines not knowing what to say or do.

Finally Jason screamed out, "Bird!" while pointing a painting of a bird hung on the wall. We all tried to warn Jase but he ended up running towards the painting and jumping towards it. I won't say what happened but I will tell you that it ended with a large hole in the painting as it rested around Jason's neck. After taking in the scene, everyone started laughing – while Jason blushed profusely – or in Shane's case, convulsing on the floor because he was laughing so hard.

I of course was the first one to recover from our laughter fit and decided to help Jason. After a couple of pulls, I finally removed the painting from its position around his neck. Now we just need to find somewhere to hide the painting before Brown finds it.

He walked into the Mess Hall a while later telling Shane and Jason their mom called him and wanted to talk to them, so now was just me Nate, and Caitlyn. At the moment, we were playing chutes and ladders...yea...we were that bored. "Guys this is fun and all but I'm just gonna go back to the cabin and rest. It's been a long day and I've been working on this new mix I want to finish. I'll see you later." And with that, Caitlyn left.

"Well Mitch I guess it's just us now. What do you wanna do?" Nate asked while cleaning up.

"How bout we go down to the docks? I heard it's really pretty at sunset," I suggested while helping him clean up.

"Sounds good to me, can we grab my guitar first though?" Nate said.

"Yea that's fine I want to grab mine too." I replied. We headed out towards our cabins then to the docks.

* * *

"So what now?" I asked Nate while we were sitting by the docks.

The sun was setting, so the view was amazing but it got old, fast. I didn't get why people were always so hyped up about sunsets, they were pretty for like, the first 5 seconds but that was it. So why do people go: Yippee! Look at the colours! They're so beautiful! Yeah well if I wanted to see these beautiful colours I would change the screensaver on my laptop.

"I don't know," Nate shrugged. "How about we play 20 questions?"

I replied with my own shrug and turned to face him. "So," I asked. "What are kind of underwear are you wearing? And what colour?"

"I'm wearing HUH!" Nate exclaimed with wide eyes. "What the hell! Are you some kind of creepy sexual predator!"

I tried really hard to keep a straight face but it was futile. I burst out laughing the second he started yelling. "Oh my God, you should have seen the look on your face!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," he grumbled. "Not funny!"

"I beg to differ," I teased before she stuck her tongue out. Nate just grumbled more and looked like he wanted to push me in the lake like he did to his cousin.

Anyway, the evening continued in the same manner until the last question. That's when things got deep.

"Okay…"

"It's not funny."

"I never said it was."

"You didn't have to! It was plastered all over your face."

"If you say so…"

"Well, yes! I do say so!"

"Call me a stick in the mud – but I don't think you're in any position to say so."

"Mitchie!" Nate exclaimed.

"Fine… You win," I said dramatically and with a dramatic sigh.

"Whatever," he said, followed by a frustrated groan. I smirked; teasing Nate was fun. So far there hadn't been a single question where he managed to escape her relentless mocking and teasing. "Okay, so question 20; do you have a boyfriend?"

"No," I answered, feeling confused for the first time in all 20 questions. Where was he going in with this?

Nate let out a relieved sigh, and said; "Good! I was hoping to hear that."

"Umm, Nate? I don't mean to rain down on your parade – well, at least not this time – but don't you already have a girlfriend? Remember her?"

Nate smirked. "I'm done with that witch, but she won't get the message. So will you pretend to be my girlfriend so I can get her off my back?"

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I was hearing him right. "Well, you certainly have a way with words. Brief and to the point; I like that."

"So you'll do it?"

I nodded. Nate screamed out "Yes!" and encircled his arms around me before jumping up – making sure to pull me with him – and spun around in circles. "Finally, I'll be free."

_That settles it, _I thought. _He is a drama queen if I've ever seen one._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! please review :D**


	9. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I know it's been ages since I have uploaded a new chapter. And to be honest, I've just lost some inspiration I guess and I've been super busy...I know lame excuse. But I was wondering, do you guys want me to keep working on this story? My other one? Both? Or just give up all together. I've had some fun writing in the past and I feel like I've grown as a writer and my chapters won't be as suckishhh. So please leave a review and let me know what you think. Who knows, by this time next week I might have a new chapter uploaded so stay tuned ;)

Oh and if ANYONE would like to help me in any way possible, like co-write or something let me know! I'd love to have some help! :)


End file.
